Konoha Ladies
by TripWireStories
Summary: A series of one-shots of requested characters. Leave a reply and I'll make a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha Ladies: Loli Series**

 **Special thanks to ssvidel3 for his contribution to this series. If you guys aren't into lolis in sexual situations, please click off.**

 **This series takes place in an alternate Naruto universe with all females.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

4:00pm at Konoha Hospital….

Everyone's favorite pinkette checked over her scheduled appointments.

"Hmm, let's see what we have here. Moegi," she said to herself.

'Maybe I can have a bit of fun,' she thought, licking her lips.

Moments later…

"Good afternoon, Moegi-chan. How are you doing?" Sakura asked, entering her patient's room.

"Oh, hi, Sakura-neechan. I'm doing great," Moegi replied, happy to see her surrogate older sister.

"So just a standard checkup for today. Let's get started," Sakura said, mentally giggling to herself.

Sakura went through the standard physical procedures: heart rate, blood pressure, etc. Now what the pinkette nurse had been waiting for, the genital checkup.

"Okay, Moegi-chan, I need you to strip and turn around for me."

"Um…okay," Moegi said reluctantly. A blush spread across her face as she removed her clothes, revealing perky B-cup breasts and a round, soft ass.

' **Wow! This girl has a nice body. Just look at dat ass!'** screamed Inner Sakura, a trickle of blood running from her nose.

Ignoring the shouts of her inner self, Sakura kept her composure and went on with the checkup. Blood pressure, heart rate, temperature: everything was average. All in all, Moegi was in perfect health, optimal for a kunoichi.

But now, it was time for what Sakura was waiting for.

"Alright, Moegi-chan. Turn towards me," Sakura said, licking her lip slightly.

Moegi obeyed, facing forward. Sakura went to work checking the young girl's breasts for abnormalities, with a little….extra….effort. The redhead managed to stifle a small moan.

Moving from her breasts to her pussy, Sakura noticed that Moegi's pussy had a nice bright pink color to it. Running a finger over the young girl's folds, the pinkette licked her lips at the sight of Moegi's trying to keep calm.

'What is she doing?' Moegi thought, stifling another moan,'why does this feel so good?'

"Okay, Moegi. I'm going to have to check a little deeper for any problems."

"Wait, Sakura-neechan, DON'T-AAAAHHH!" Moegi tried to protest, but was cut off by Sakura's fingers diving into Moegi's depths.

The redhead lost control of her moans as Sakura pumped her fingers into her folds.

"Looks like everything's doing well in there," Sakura said, "but let's see about this."

The pinkette channeled a bit of chakra into her fingers as she continued her work on Moegi's pussy.

"Aahh, ohh, Sakura-neechan, that feels so good."

"That's what I like to hear, Moegi-chan, but it's not over."

Just then, Sakura curved her fingers, hitting the young girl's G-spot and causing her to squirt across the clean floor.

"Well, that's surprising. Didn't expect you to be a squirter, Moegi-chan," Sakura said, licking her fingers as Moegi fell to the floor, breathless.

"That was amazing, Sakura-neechan," Moegi breathed, regaining her senses.

"Good, but do you mind returning the favor, Moegi-chan?"

"O-Okay," Moegi replied, inching to Sakura's crotch.

"Go ahead."

The redhead began to undo Sakura's pants, and was surprised to see an odd bulge under her panties. Tugging on the pinkette's underwear, Moegi was shocked to see a bulging, eight-inch dick flick out with a smack to her cheek.

"Wha-wha-what i-i-is t-this, Sakura-neechan?"

"Oh, is this your first time seeing a dick, Moegi-chan? What do you think?"

"I'm a little scared, but the smell goes right to my brain."

"That's good. How about you give it a lick?" Sakura asked, insistently.

Gingerly, Moegi gave the throbbing rod a small, inquisitive lick.

The taste was immediately intoxicating. Moegi found herself drawn to it, craving more with each lick before taking 3 inches in her mouth.

"Mmm, can't believe you're a virgin. You're just a little slut, aren't you?" Sakura said, relishing in the sensations of Moegi's lips and tongue.

Moegi only responded with an angry, defiant look at Sakura, still sucking on her.

"I like that look," Sakura said with confident smirk on her face. Grasping onto the redhead's locks, Sakura stood up and began to thrust into the young girl's throat.

After a minute of thrusting, Sakura gave one last pump as she coated the youngster's mouth and face with cum. Moegi trembled at the smell and feeling of the liquid that stuck to her cheeks and lips. Her mouth hung open, tongue out as semen dripped onto the floor.

The sight of the little kunoichi in such an alluring position was enough to bring Sakura back to full mast. Picking the girl up onto her lap, Sakura lined up her member to Moegi's opening and dove in, hungrily.

Moegi was driven out of semen-induced stupor by the initial pain of her hymen breaking, but it was replaced by the immense waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

"AAHH! Sakura-neechan, that feels so good!," the redhead moaned as she continued to bounce on Sakura dick.

"Oh yeah, that's it, Moegi. You like that, don't you? You little slut," Sakura breathed.

Moegi's pussy tightened and Sakura cock enlarged as they approached their climaxes.

"Sakura-neechan!"

"Moegi-chan!"

The two moaned as Sakura came inside Moegi and Moegi squirted onto Sakura's lap.

After a few minutes of cleanup, Sakura completed Moegi's paperwork for her checkup.

"And that about does it, Moegi-chan, a clean bill of health. You're cleared to continue with missions," Sakura said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sakura-neechan," Moegi replied as she turned to leave.

"Come back anytime if you need anything."

"Okay!" Moegi said, cheerfully.

"And I do mean anything," Sakura said with a mischievous smirk.

"O-okay, Sakura-neechan…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha Ladies: Hanabi**

 **Special thanks to ssvidel3 for his contribution to this series. If you guys aren't into lolis in sexual situations, please click off.**

 **This series takes place in an alternate Naruto universe with all females. Some are futanari and some are not.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Konoha Hospital….

It was just another morning in Konoha. The sun was warm and a faint breeze blew through the village. It looked like the perfect day to be outside, but it wasn't that way for everyone. It a bleach white room in the hospital, laid Hanabi Hyuga, heir to Hyuga Clan's main branch and younger sister to Hinata Hyuga.

'Well, this is just perfect,' she thought to herself, 'a beautiful day outside and I'm stuck in here with the flu.'

As the young Hyuga heiress sat on wondered what to do with her time, she heard the door to her room open.

Walking in the room with a clipboard in hand was a voluptuous beauty with long platinum blonde hair, deep sapphire eyes, wide hips and a large bosom. This was Ino Yamanaka, heiress to the Yamanaka Clan. She was the perfect dream for many and the envy of many more.

Sporting a low-cut flower-patterned top, Ino checked on the various other patients in the room. Ino had no qualms about flaunting her body. She knew what she had and wanted everyone else to know it.

Suddenly, Ino's pen fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Oh, clumsy me," she said to herself, bending over to pick it up.

Hanabi was able to have a full view from her bed. Even when covered by her doctor's coat, she could still make out the shape of Ino's big ass.

The little girl couldn't help but become somewhat aroused at the sight as her crotch tingled in excitement.

Ino stood up and turned to the young Hyuga.

"Hello, Hanabi-chan. How are you feeling today?" Ino asked with a smile.

"I'm doing better now, Yamanaka-san," she replied trying to contain her arousal.

"Please just call me Ino. Now let's see here," Ino said, checking her clipboard,"just a simple flu. You'll be out of here in no time."

Hanabi smiled back at her, "Thank you, Ino-san."

'She's so fucking cute when she smiles like that,' Ino thought.

"I'll be back in a little while with your medicine and some dinner."

Two hours later…

The other patients that shared Hanabi's room were each checked out. Hanabi was becoming more and more frustrated with each one.

'It's just a flu! How much longer do I have to stay cooped up in here?!'

Just then, Ino entered the room with a tray of food. The scent wafting through the air seemed to fill the room. All of Hanabi's senses were drawn to it, her mouth watering at the smell.

"Here's your dinner, Hanabi-chan."

"Thank you, Ino-san," Hanabi replied, doing her best to not just dive into the meal. As Hanabi took her first bite, the flavors sent a rush throughout her entire body and a tingle down her spine.

"How does it taste, Hanabi-chan?" Ino whsipered in a sultry tone, surprising the young girl with how close she was.

"It's delicious, Ino-san, especially for hospital food."

"Hehehe, I'm glad you like it. I added a special ingredient to it," Ino giggled.

Out of nowhere, Hanabi felt a jolt of pleasure rush through her. Her crotch moistened and her breath became heavy.

"What did you put in my food, Ino-san?" Hanabi asked through labored breaths.

"Just some ginseng, ginkgo and lavender. Boiled and concentrated into a powerful aphrodisiac," Ino replied.

The Yamanaka Clan is known for their love of flowers and Ino was no exception. As a matter of fact, Ino's knowledge of plants and their various uses was almost genius.

"How do you feel now, Hanabi-chan?" Ino asked, blowing gently into Hanabi's ear.

"Aah, I feel so tingly everywhere," Hanabi moaned.

"You're so cute," Ino said, undoing the girl's medical robe, revealing a young, petite body that was just growing into a womanly shape. Her breasts were small but perky. Ino gave her nipples a quick pinch before moving down her stomach.

Ino was surprised to feel more than just a wet spot but a bulge.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," Ino said as she moved down, removing Hanabi's panties. Hanabi wasn't huge but she was big compared to other girls her age about five inches in length.

Hanabi was so caught up in the feeling of Ino's touch that she was surprised to feel a wetness around her member. Hanabi looked down to see Ino licking her dick.

"Ino-san, don't do that. I can't hold it."

Just then with a smirk on her face, Ino took her entire length into her mouth.

"NO, AAHHH," Hanabi moaned as she blew her load down Ino's throat. Ino had no problem gulping down the globs of gooey jizz, she loved every drop of it. With a long suck and a loud pop, Ino swallowed the last of her cum.

"What do you say we move on to the main event, hmm?" Ino said, licking her lips.

The blonde stripped down, revealing her stunning body. Her breasts and ass, which Hanabi had been thinking about all day, were right in front of her.

Crawling on the bed, Ino pointed her ass at Hanabi, spreading her pussy lips, just daring her to fuck her from behind.

"Come on, Hanabi-chan. Don't make me wait any longer."

Hanabi jumped up and immediately aligned her cock and plunged in. It was amazing. Ino's pussy was so warm and tight, she felt like she might cum again right then, but she held on and started thrusting into Ino's folds.

"Oh yeah, Hanabi-chan! Just like that!"

Not one to back down, Hanabi picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into Ino's snatch.

The two girls were quickly reaching their climaxes, but in one last little trick…

'BYAKUGAN!,' the vessels around Hanabi's eyes flexed. She could see a chakra point. Building a bit of chakra in the tip, Hanabi dove in with one final thrust, striking the chakra point on Ino's cervix.

Ino was brought to an intense orgasm. Her eyes rolled back, her tongue hung out as the two screamed to their release, Hanabi pouring Ino full of cum.

The two collapsed, spent, onto the covers.

The next morning…

The young Hyuga girl awoke to the sun shining through the curtains of her window. Rubbing her eyes, she looked to her bedside table to see a little note.

It read:

THANKS, HANABI-CHAN! YOU'RE CLEAR FOR YOUR RELEASE. COME SEE ME SOMETIME. WE'LL HAVE SOME MORE FUN.

INO *winky face**heart*

 **End**


End file.
